See You Tomorrow Sir (FioLee)
by NeonFizz1
Summary: A Requested Student/Teacher FioLee one-shot. Fionna is off in her own world when she should be doing classwork... AGAIN. Detention starts off as a game of hide and seek, but slowly turns into the development of feelings between the two. I was originally going to make this a lot more smutty, but it turned out very T-Rated sorry! Ahaa, maybe next time! Hope you enjoy it c:


_"la la la..ladee..la la la..." _

The distracting music echoed through the headphones and a foot tapped, in beat, underneath the schooldesk. A hand mindlessly scribbled doodles over the wood, only to wipe them off and redraw them. The teacher would surely never notice, he never paid any attention in the first place to be honest. She fiddled with the few strands of golden hair escaping from her hat with her other hand and lost herself in thoughts of adventure and imagination.

_"la la la..ladee..la la la-?_

Suddenly, the headphones were plucked from her ears, and her Azure eyes widened as she was brutally snapped out of her imaginary world._ "H-Hey, what's the big deal you dingus?!" _She shouted automatically. She regretted this immediately as her cheeks quickly turned red and her eyes became shadowed over with embarrassment. A darkening stare stood over her, taller than she'd like to imagine and wrapped itself round her tightly as she realised the situation._ "S-Sorry Sir.. I didn't mean to.. I... I.. um..." _She bowed her head in further shame of being caught as she heard the laughter of the students around her ring through her ears. She was still bright red.

_" ." _A deep voice growled slowly and angrily._ "I'm sick to the teeth" (He tried not to grin at his subtle pun) "of your nonsense in class! You never pay attention and- Oh what's the use in lecturing you?" _He sighed_ "It only bores the both of us. I'll see you after class missy. And NO. MORE. MUSIC." _

A ruler abruptly slammed down on the wooden table in front of her and he caught sight of the doodles. Fionna could only grin sheepishly at the teacher. He chose not to mention it and, actually, a very subtle smile escaped his lips at the sight on the ink slowly soaking into the desk. He snarled at her slightly once more and furrowed his brow before looking her dead in the eye_. "You. After class. DON'T. Forget."_

_"Brrrrrrrrrrng*_

The bell finally rung for class and Fionna sulkily packed up her green backpack and slung it over her shoulder with a heavy sigh. She'd really done it this time. She waited for all of the other students to leave and looked after them, longing for the freedom they had. She hated detentions, though, she should be used them by now. But, what was the point in school anyway? The only thing she really needed in life was swordsmanship, a good fighting technique and a best friend to go on adventures with and slay all the bad-guys with - And she had all that! What was the point in maths and... science.. and trigonometry apart from using them for funny catchphrases? She sighed again, that was totally, more Gumball's field.

Fionna looked around once more and momentarily thought about making a futile attempt at escape. She shrugged. "Eh, why the heck not?" A smirk crossed her face as she reached the door and turned the shiny handle. Freedom was hers! This was easier than she thought! So what if her teacher was a Vampire, he wasn't living up to the 'eyes everywhere' legend now was he? A giggle escaped her pink lips but quickly disintegrated into a frown as she heard that oh-so-familiar voice behind her followed by a_ "tut tut tut"_

_"Going somewhere ?" _A husky voice sounded behind her. She quickly glanced round, but couldn't actually catch sight of the teacher. She flinched as a shadow moved briskly across her arm, and spun round, automatically reaching for the pink crystal sword she always carried with her.

_"Stop messing around Marshal! For glob's sake, just get this detention over with so I can go kick some monsters' butts, before I have to kick yours!" _Her eyes thinned in aggravation as the game continued for a few more minutes between brisk movements, spins, and deep laughter from the demon teacher.

_"Got'cha." _A whisper slithered into her ear as she felt warm breaths on her neck. Somehow, he had manoeuvred himself to hold her from behind, almost romantically, with his face, and fangs, pressed softly against her next.

A shiver shot through Fionna's spine as she quickly struggled to get free. _"Marshall...! P-Pack it in and get off me! You're my teacher for glob's sake, you can't tease me in the school it's just wrong!" She pouted at the realisation of her words. She could never get it to sound angry enough when he was concerned. She sighed angrily, now really annoyed. "I mean.. ugh! It's not okay ANYWHERE Marshall, you're a pain in the neck!" _

_"I could be a pain in yours... if you wanted..." _He whispered almost seductively into her ears, grinning at the fun he was having with her. He always found it so... cute.. when she got flustered like this. He obviously thought nothing more of it than a game to pass his time though, I mean, she was his student and his friend. It wasn't as if he had feelings for her or anything, that would be wrong... right?

_"Wait what?" _Fionna was officially confused. What was he even talking about?

His lips turned momentarily frowned at the poor reaction, though he didn't make it obvious, and quickly changed his expression to that usual, cheeky, grin of his. _"Oh, nothing... nothing... Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about Fionna..." _His words drifted off and he smoothly moved himself in front of her, leaving his face still close to hers, and moved the golden tangles out of her face, chuckling to himself a little_ "Nothing..."_

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Fionna now turned her head away, blushing pink again and playfully, though rather slowly, pushed him away. She spoke quieter than usual, without that fierce banter in her voice._ "Marshall... stop. Just give me a lecture, or whatever! And let me go."_

Marshall tilted his head in confusion and frowned. He thought about playing with her some more, but sensed she wasn't up to it. Instead, he went for a more dominant approach._ "I'm your teacher, call me . Do not address me so casually . You are my student, nothing more."_ His eyes became shadowed over, his grip loosened on the girl and he stood up straight, asserting his authority over her.

_*Wait... what? What was he doing... the... the dingus.. He'd never seriously told her off before.. why was he so... authoritative all of a sudden?*_

A part of Fionna snapped and she looked up to him with intrigue in her eyes. She blushed at the thought, but she... she kind of liked this side of Marshal.. so dominant so... attractive... NO. She shook her head and her whole face went bright red. What on earth was she even thinking about?! This was Marshal. MARSHAL. Her FRIEND. Her TEACHER. For Glob's sake! She slapped her cheeks to get a grip and quickly turned away to leave out of embarrassment and shame.

A firm hand grabbed hers before she could open the door. _"Wait. I'm not done with you." _The voice was still cold and domineering.

_"What?! What do you want Marshall?!" _She turned round and looked him dead in the eye. Both of their eyes momentarily widened at the serious harshness of her tone.

_Silence._

Instead of backing away, Marshall advanced closer, so that he could feel Fionna's warm, angered breath against his fangs. He licked his dry lips and didn't loosen her from his grip, of his view. To his surprise, she didn't move or look away either. He took this as an invitation. His eyes thinned and a slight smirk escaped his lips.

_"Mar-"_

Before Fionna could say anything, he pushed her back against the wall, leaning his body into hers and kissed her firmly. For a split second, Fionna instinctively started to struggle against this. However, the firmness of his kiss, his grip, his body... the knowing of the taboo... She could tell he was serious, and, if she knew one thing for sure it was that she certainly didn't dislike it. She pushed her body gently back against his and leaned in for an even firmer and more passionate kiss, licking the sharpness of his teeth and enjoying every second.

This was better than any of the daydreams she'd come up with in class, because this... was real. It was happening here and now. The feelings that swirled about her stomach, mixtures of guilt, happiness, passion... danger... were oh so real, and she enjoyed them to the fullest. In that moment, everything stopped and for once, she could just... focus.

Slowly they were both drawn out of the swirls of the sudden romance and left to stare at each other in amazement.

_"I'll see you tomorrow after class again . We've a lot of 'catching up' to do I believe."_

Marshall smirked, licked his lips once more and disappeared into a puff of grey-black shadows, before eventually evaporating away into invisibility.

_"Yeah..." S_he replied to herself. Fionna gently touched her lips with the end of her fingers and turned to leave the classroom before taking one final glance backwards._ "See you tomorrow Sir..."_


End file.
